onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
File talk:Vergo Full Body Haki.png
Manga vs Anime? Since we're clearly heading towards a potential edit war, let's get this over with. I'm for the frontal anime shot because the hand being cropped a little doesn't matter. that's one of the reasons Galaxy reversed it and to be perfectly honest I don't truly understand why that should be an issue. the lighting is sufficient in the anime photo as well. We've used way worse anime screencaps in place of their superior manga counterparts in the past.. Mandon (talk) 00:15, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Manga's lighting and detail is better. The "full body" does matter because the file name is "Vergo's Full Body Haki". As for the hands, they're embedded with Haki in this instance too... and if they're cut off, it's not showing the full extent of his abilities. 00:18, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Vergo is purple. He's the same color as Luffy's arm when using Busoshoku. do we use the manga photos for Luffy when he's using haki? Mandon (talk) 01:11, October 14, 2013 (UTC) The color doesn't matter too much (since Oda hasn't colored Haki), but the lighting and full bodyness does. 01:14, October 14, 2013 (UTC) His hands aren't imbued with Haki, he's wearing gloves! Even if they are imbued, we can't see it. The frontal anime is the best one. We don't need to see his feet either, since as far as we can tell, only his upper body is imbued with Haki. 02:21, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Lighting is still an issue, so I'll support manga no matter what. Color isn't needed here. 02:37, October 14, 2013 (UTC) There's nothing wrong with the lighting here. The anime is larger and easier to see than the bad scan of the manga. 02:43, October 14, 2013 (UTC) It's too dark. Vergo sort of blends with the background. Manga scan is perfect quality, so no issue there. Still waiting on you to tell me what color adds. 02:45, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Its not too dark to see galaxy. Vergo can be seen perfectly fine. if anything we get a better full-body shot of him with his weapon alone. AsuraDrago 04:04, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Color does add to it Galaxy. It adds to it because there's nothing the image detracts from the manga counterpart, all it does is adds color, which is a plus no matter how you look at it, because there's no significant flaw in the way Toei did the scene. you can see the Vergo in the thumbnail just fine. Mandon (talk) 04:29, October 14, 2013 (UTC) It detracts by showing less and being darker. That's the issue here. This is supposed to be a representation of his abilities, and better lighting helps with that. The color is irrelevant to this image's purpose. I can say the same about the manga version in the thumbnail, except I can see it better. 04:31, October 14, 2013 (UTC) The anime image conveys it just fine. As I said, it doesn't detract from it because everything's perfectly visable in the thumbnail. You're just nitpicking and looking for an excuse to use manga, when there honestly isn't any major reason to. Mandon (talk) 04:36, October 14, 2013 (UTC) "Just fine" does not mean it conveys it the best. I want you to explain "why" it should be replaced with anime. What does the anime add to this? Worse lighting, less body is what it seems like to me. There is zero reason to use anime in cases like this. 04:39, October 14, 2013 (UTC) The japanese text at the top, right-hand corner spoils the manga image. The anime image is more frontal. You can't use "hands are cut off" as an argument, Gal. It's minor and the manga image has a part of Vergo's left-hand slightly cut off as well. 05:45, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Everyone seems to be in agreement that the anime image should be used. I don't need a reason other than that. Is this enough to change it or should we do a poll? Mandon (talk) 06:55, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Wait for more people, Mandon, the discussion was just opened today. 07:07, October 14, 2013 (UTC) How does Japanese text spoil anything? How can you say that when you've voted yes to manga with text on it on multiple occasions? The point of the problem is the lighting Lelouch, which is bad. You're ignoring how the anime image looks in the thumbnail (darker, with a smudgier Vergo Face), which is the most important factor to consider. 11:37, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Images aren't vectors (unlike text) so when zooming / pinch-to-zoom the text will become distorted. The purpose of this image is to show Vergo's full body haki so the japanese text is useless to the purpose of the image. Most screenviewers wouldn't understand the text, since this is an english wiki where generally the viewers are english-readers. You say the lighting is important? If the lighting doesn't affect the purpose of the image, so what? 12:30, October 14, 2013 (UTC) I find the manga version better, the armament haki shouldn't be purple, it should be black. And the manga version is full body. 12:43, October 14, 2013 (UTC) But Lelouch, you aren't understanding my words. I'm saying the lighting helps to show the ability better. That's the purpose in using it. The text is hardly low quality in the thumbnail, and it being there doesn't detract from the image one bit. Your point about Japanese text doesn't matter here either because it is hardly the focus of the image. 13:43, October 14, 2013 (UTC) The manga version is clearly better, why are we even discussing this. Anime is HQ and detailed indeed but haki isn't purple, Vergo doesn't look like that one is not full body and the other one has a terrible angle and in general, it looks awful. 16:50, October 14, 2013 (UTC) So just because the color is not what you expected it is the reason why we're not using the anime version? The manga is printed in black and white, so what? Unless it was explicitly stated somewhere within the manga source material that Vergo should be black instead of purple then I see no reason why the anime version can't be used. SuperStrawHatSaiyan (talk) 00:44, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Color is not the main issue (although it is a problem). The lighting and detail of the manga image are the reason some of the people here prefer the manga image, so address those points. 00:46, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Lets just keep the manga image. we tried using a couple anime versions that didn't do so well. Maybe he was made a little purple due to the lighting of the character in a dim lit room. A pitch black figure would have been bad for most people's eyes in that kind of lighting. But either way it doesn't matter too much. But in the case of being a full-body shot it would not really matter, we would only need to see his upper body since his legs remain the same in both versions. But lets just leave it at the manga if you all please. AsuraDrago 03:47, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for compromising Asura. (Toei is probably trying new things with Haki, such as the "red" flash that goes over the body part that gets turned into Haki that I hadn't seen before 616.) 03:52, October 15, 2013 (UTC) It has a purple tint but it's still black. Lighting and a slightly different tint doesn't equate a legitimate problem with the anime image. We shouldn't even bother using color as an argument when we've already used anime photos of Vergo using his haki, which boasts the exact same tint. It wasn't a problem when you reversed the manga photo of Law bisecting Vergo back to the anime version, Gal, so it shouldn't be a problem now. As for the lighting, you can see Vergo just fine. There are appropriate situations where manga should be used.. this isn't one of them. Honestly all I'm seeing out of everyone are convenient excuses to go manga, looking for significant flaws when there are none. Anime works fine, the lighting isn't an issue and using color as an argument is a huge double-standard when we've already used anime photos of Vergo's haki. There's my argument. Mandon (talk) 08:48, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Let's have a poll. 09:26, October 15, 2013 (UTC) It's a problem here because it's showing the ability. You are still not explaining the benefits of the anime over the manga! The lighting and detail of the anime image are inadequate, and rejecting that with "nuh uh", "uh huh" isn't going to prove your point at all. 13:30, October 15, 2013 (UTC) If this image was supposed to show his body the the anime would be the clear winner but because this image is supposed to show the haki, manga wins of course. The haki in the anime picture is only half shown, it is the wrong colour and just looks very strange in general (possibly due to the angle). Manga is better for showing the haki. 17:25, October 15, 2013 (UTC) How is the anime image "the wrong color" when haki's color has never been shown in the manga? 19:28, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Its clearly supposed to be black because the manga colours it in pure black. 20:09, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Just look at the manga image. It's not all black, there's white spaces everywhere which could be any color. Sometimes they're colored grey in the anime and sometimes purple like here. Neither has been shown in the manga. You can't call the coloring wrong just because you don't like it. 20:25, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Even taking the color out of it, the manga image is still better due to the lighting and fuller body. White spaces would not be purple by the way. Kage, I'm not seeing any analysis from you on why the anime image is better. Heck, you've just tried to undermine the manga image this entire time (without addressing the points against the anime) 22:21, October 15, 2013 (UTC) It's not purple, guys. It's just dark grey. 04:33, October 16, 2013 (UTC) If you had a purple background on a word document (for example) and printed it out in black and white then the background would not come out a very deep and solid black. It would be maybe a dark grey (same if it was actually grey). Anyway it seems you are only focusing on one of the points which have been made rather than some of the others. 15:53, October 16, 2013 (UTC) K just gonna remind everyone that you can't use color as an argument. If you do then we might as well replace this, this, and this while we're at it. Just reminding you that the color argument presents a HUGE double standard since we've already used anime photos of Vergo's haki and and all with no complaints from any of you. Mandon (talk) 21:22, October 16, 2013 (UTC) You continue to ignore that this is an ability image, therefore the color is supposed to be more important. 21:28, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Gal, you stated yourself that the color doesn't matter since Oda hasn't colored haki. Why the change of heart? Your other points are valid but like Mandon said, you really can't use color as an argument. 21:58, October 16, 2013 (UTC)